The Man Who Changed Them
by DestielHunter
Summary: AU where Dean and Cas are two world renowned serial killers, and begin a game of cat and mouse, leaving each other messages in their victims, winking/waving at each other on security cameras. Eventually, it's going to come to a head when they both pick the same victim; Sam Winchester.


They had played this little game for years now; hopping around the country leaving a trail of victims for each other. They would leave a clue of the next victim, leaving some souvenir behind of the place they would be going next.

They would wait for their victim to go out to a bank or a store, than kill every one inside. Giving a little wink, sometimes even a smile or a wave, to the security cameras. They would take turns with the killings one every few weeks, leading each other away from the police when they got a hint they were getting closer to them.

The two men had never met. No one understands how this had started between them. No one's sure they wanted to know.

Dean had his victim already chosen, leaving a Kansas licence plate at his last murders. His new victim was a man who worked at a crummy bar. Dean had usually picked higher class people but something had drawn him to this man. He had driven miles to get there. Checking the news once he paid his way into a motel.

The television flashed on as he sat on the end of the bed. The man started to talk about a new killing in Arizona done by the other man, Cas. The security video started playing and Dean searched the room. He saw a sign that said "Welcome to Kansas" sitting on the back counter. He looked back to the man staring at the camera; he gave a small wave and smirked.

"I guess it's time we finally meet, old friend." Dean had a small smile painted on his face. He turned the television off and got up to look out the small window. It was humid and wet out. _Gross_, Dean thought.

Dean sat awake; stripping and loading his guns, waiting for the morning light. When it finally came he packed up and got into his Impala. The streets where somewhat quite, but still held a few figures.

He pulled up in front of the run-down bar where the man worked and turned the engine off. The man moved quickly inside; sweeping and turning off lights. The man finally came out to the front door with his coat on and locked it.

Dean got out of his Impala and walked a few steps behind him. A bank came into view and Dean smiled to himself. "Typical" he huffed under his breath and saw a white cloud form in the heat that came from his lungs.

They entered the bank and Dean pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. He walked up to the counter and smiled at the girl behind. "Hi sweetheart, how are you?" The girl shot him a huge grin. "I'm lovely, what can I do for you today?"

Dean held up the twenty dollars "I was hoping that I could get some change for this, I don't have an account with you but I'm just driving through. Could you help?"

She nodded. "Of course!" Dean shot a glance over his shoulder when he heard the door open.

A man with dark brown hair and a beige trench coat walked through the door. Dean swore under his breath and turned around so he was facing the man. "Look what the cat dragged in." He looked shocked to see Dean.

"Obviously I'm not the one the cat dragged. Now if you would excuse me." The man nodded and went to go stand behind the man Dean was after.

Dean quickly turned back to the woman and spread an apologetic smile across his face. "Sorry 'bout that, sweetheart." He handed her the bill and watched as she nodded. "I'll be a moment, why don't you have a seat?" She gestured towards the chairs lined up against the window and he nodded; walking to the closest one and sitting down.

He kept his eyes on the two; waiting for his victim, Sam, to come and sit down next to him. Sam got called up to the counter by an older man. Cas spun around to look Dean up and down. He walked over and sat down next to him.

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Cas smiled keeping his eyes forward.

"Ah, both then." He said once Dean didn't answer.

"What are you doing here, Cas?" He said gruffly and shot him a quick look; keeping half an eye on Sam as well.

"You know why. We're after the same one this time." He sighed and sat back in his seat; looking around at the small amount of people in the bank.

"Cas," Dean leaned forward and rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm getting too old for this man." He sighed. "I'm almost forty; we've been doing this almost every week for what now, six years?" He tilted his head towards Cas and looked at him.

Their eyes met for a second before Cas looked back towards the counter. "That woman's coming back." Cas sighed.

Dean looked up to her and got up collecting the money and thanking her. He turned around and looked at Cas before shaking his head and moving over to Sam. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Was all Dean said before turning and walking out of the bank; not looking back. He made his way to his car and opened his trunk, tossing the gun in that he had placed in the back of his pants.

He heard footsteps behind him and quickly closed the trunk and spun around to see Cas standing there; watching him, hands in his pockets.

"You're serious about this then?" He tilted his head to the side and knitted his eyebrows together. Dean nodded and leaned against the trunk.

"I've done this to long. It's time to disappear I think." He looked down at the ground and closed his eyes; taking a deep breath.

"Time to hang up the guns than." Dean felt Cas come and stand beside him.

"I've always liked Kansas. Seems proper to end here." Dean looked up at him quizzically.

"You don't have to stop just because I am, Cas."

"I chose the same man as you, Dean, because I wanted to end all of this. I'm tired of running from everything too." He sighed and looked up to the sky; squinting. "It's been to long since I lived a somewhat normal life. Don't even have my own car, you know." He laughed quietly at his own words.

Dean looked him up and down; watching the man who he had played a cat and mouse game of death with since he was a young adult. Cas looked just about as tired as Dean felt.

"There's this house. It's out in the country, away from everything. Can really see the stars out there too." Dean smiled at him and walked to the driver's side and opened the door. He stood there watching Cas for a while before grinning again.

"You coming?" Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"That would be nice." Cas said.

The two men who had been on a cursed chase for so long got into the car. Before Dean started her up he heard Cas whisper "_Thank you._" Dean smiled sadly and started the engine, driving away from everything they used to be. All because of the man that changed them.

* * *

A/N: This is an AU based on a post I saw on tumblr where Dean and Cas are two world-renowned serial killers, and begin a game of cat and mouse, leaving each other messages with their victims, winking/waving at each other on security cameras. Eventually, it's going to come to a head when they both pick the same victim; Sam Winchester. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
